


Infierno

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finalizado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcisa ha pasado toda su vida a la sombra de una familia que la oprime, a la saga de una hermana que la supera en todo, a las órdenes de un hombre que la trata como un objeto. Pero se acabó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patética

**  
**

"Indiferente al mundo estoy yo"

 

Narcisa Black.

Narcisa Malfoy.

O simplemente Narcisa.

¿Es la hermosura algo eterno?

¿Es la palidez de mi piel aquello que atrae y resucita?

Era hermosa, era mágica, era la Princesa, la bruja y el lobo. Tal vez solo lo imaginé y el mundo no es tal y como yo lo concebía, como las rutinas de la existencia, o como la cadencia del viento conjurado y apacible. Como yo, como el vacío y la nada que forman mis espacios y mis silencios, mis horas muertas y mal concebidas.

Me retiene la vida en una hermosa jaula, tentándome con manjares de los que nunca sabré la tesitura o el olor, porque inexplicablemente no puedo alcanzarlos, y de todas formas no hay nada que me sacie: es el eterno hambre espiritual lo que me conmueve, lo que me desgasta, y con los años el rosado de mis uñas se ha ido conviertiendo en marfil, el platino refulgente de mi pelo, en rubio cenizo. Igual, mi carne sigue siendo firme, pero le van pesando poco a poco los treinta y tres años que sostiene, que encaja con esfuerzo magistral.

_No me gusta sentirme rota._

Lucius me engaña, estoy segura. No me encuentra atractiva y no le satisfago sexualmente, lo sé. Es triste pensar que yo fui tan hermosa ¿Verdad¡Yo, la sibarítica princesa de Slytherin! Los hombres me miraban al pasar, mi falda se levantaba con tentadora discreción cuando el viento golpeaba del este, bailando juguetón entre el hueco de mis piernas.

Ahora ya nadie mira, nadie desea. Soy tabú, un objeto prohibido. Soy una esposa. Patética.

Me pregunto en silencio para qué sirve mi vida, y a cambio recibo instantes de incertidumbre mal repartidos por la habitación. Me desgajo de inutilidad: he parido a un niño que solo piensa en sí mismo (un monstruo egoísta) que me trata como a una mula estúpida, imitando el proceder despreciable de su padre. Y mientras tanto, cuando verdaderamente pongo en duda que no me lo merezca después de tanta necedad, soy envidiada, odiada y admirada, y nadie sabe lo que dice ni lo que piensa, porque no es ésta la verdad de mi vida: éste trance de horas oscuras, desde que amanece hasta que se pone el sol. Me desollaría a mi misma, pero no tengo el valor suficiente. Bellatrix me lo decía a menudo.

Mi hermana, mi ejemplo y mi enemiga en dos sentidos diametralmente opuestos, tan oscura como clara soy yo. No me cuesta recordarla acariciando mi pelo, rumiando sus grandes planes de futuro mientras se lamentaba de la trágica existencia a la que su hermana pequeña (que en ese momento la había mirado con absoluta devoción) acabaría siendo el títere de los deseos de otro. Que yo era frágil y sumisa, que la rutina acabaría devorándome y que no había hombre en el mundo capaz de hacerle eso a ella..

Pero por una vez estoy saltando por encima de sus sueños: ella acabó encerrada en sus propios miedos durante catorce años, yo salvé la locura con éxito. Y aunque sé que su despiadado corazón es de piedra, me consuelo pensando en los sueños que debe haber tenido, en esas horribles pesadillas que deben haberla levantado por la noche sudorosa.

_A pesar de que estoy segura de que Bellatrix jamás habría permitido su caída en los abismos._

Siempre he querido ser como a su imagen, aunque jamás vaya a saberlo. Ya es tarde, en vano y sintiéndolo mucho, me he dejado arrastrar por la marea, tal como ella predijo inteligentemente.

Me gustaría morderme un brazo, o arrancarme los ojos para dejar de llorar. Siento el ansia de mi propia sangre hervir en mi garganta. El principio de la locura, desde luego. Y es ese desatino emocional lo que me ha llevado a preguntarme quién es la amante de Lucius, esa guerrera que parece satisfacer su más bajo instinto. ¡Y cómo me gustaría, una vez descubierto, vengarme de él y su desprecio! Y la mejor forma que se me ocurre, por supuesto, es sonreírle al primer hombre que me encuentre y llevármelo a la cama, destrozarlo, aniquilarme junto a él como un conductor suicida.

Quiero cometer una estupidez, quiero nadar en ríos de lava ardiente, volver a sentirme humana, volver a arder de deseo, encontrarme en el vacío de los casos cerrados, buscar la luz de salida. Y volar, volar en sentidos contrarios, enfrentarme al animal que me devora.

Seré valiente, no flaquearé. Vengaré la destrucción de mi identidad.

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, muy Slytherin._


	2. Perversión

  
" _El poder hace de los hombres viles marionetas,_

  
_lo_ _único real es la conciencia"_

 

 

Amor. Qué palabra tan bien definida, tan bien encasillada: el amor es puro, devoto y solidario. Por amor se es capaz de morir, tal es el grado de abnegación. ¡Es un torrente de luz que salva a los desgraciados, un milagro de éxtasis plañidero!

Es mentira.

Mi amor no es más que una intrincada red de superficiales anhelos, un intento de ser y no poder realizar, una fe truncada hasta el paroxismo. Pobre Yo, mi corazón es tan árido como la tierra estéril de los desiertos.

De acuerdo, admitámoslo, quizá no tanto. Quizá no sea una víctima completa, quizá yo misma haya tensado la cuerda y saltado hacia abajo, más hondo.

Quiero llamar la atención en este Club y lo he conseguido. Sin esperar menos, cierto hombre que conozco muy bien ha osado posar la mirada sobre la piel reluciente y pálida de la esposa de Lucius Malfoy.  _Y no podría ser otro que este que se me acerca,_ pienso con maldad impresa de alevosía, porque él no debería estar aquí. Si llegan a descubrirlo, no solo irá a Azkaban, sino que me arrastrará consigo. Es la imagen de lo prohibido.

Es perfecto que sea Rodolphus Lestrange, porque el delicioso veneno que saborearé me dará más fuerza, más ansia para consumar mi venganza.

Se me acerca lentamente, caminando con esa pasividad que se me hace tan tentadoramente sexy: mi hermana tiene tanta suerte que, ahora mismo, no me importaría ser ella de nuevo.

_Tengo que desterrar este amor platónico por Bellatrix o acabaré volviéndome loca._

Pero esta vez, sin embrago, me encanta que sea él el primero que halla caído: mi hermana es mi ideal, pero por eso mismo la odio incluso más que a Lucius: no soporto que me supere de esa forma.

Por un instante, la imagen de Draco se me pasa por la mente y flaqueo¿Qué pensará ese niño de su madre si llega a saber lo que está a punto de hacer? No dudaría en apedrearme. Pues bien: yo misma le daré donde rebuscar para saciarse.

Lestrange ha llegado hasta donde yo estoy. Me sonríe: es frío y tajante, seguro de sí mismo y hasta cruel dentro del morbo, sí.

Me ha preguntado el por qué de mi soledad con esa voz profunda y excitante y le he dicho que, últimamente y aunque a él le parezca inverosímil, he estado pensando seriamente.

Él, tan caballero como cuando lo conocí, me asegura que no es extraño en mi, que soy muy inteligente.

Me encanta que me halague, aunque sea tan serenamente.

Yo le dedicó una sonrisa, para alentarlo y que no se aburra. Abro mis piernas disimuladamente y remuevo el contenido de mi copa de Cienfuegos con pasividad.

Él está esperando a que vuelva a hablar y yo le complazco: le pregunto por mi hermana. Él me asegura que está muy bien: en una  _reunión de negocios_.

Los ojos de Lestrange me miran con avidez y deseo, muy disimulados bajo una expresión hierática. Soy tan distinta a su esposa que es por esa misma razón por la que le atraigo.

Nos retiramos a un lugar más íntimo y lo hacemos: yo sentada en la mesa del bibliotecario (que esa noche no se encuentra en su puesto) y él dentro de mi, empujando con fuerza animal.

No me besa, no hace falta: yo tampoco lo deseo. Sólo necesito que su pene me penetre una y otra vez, para que la injuria sea más grave y así, la venganza personal (y que por el momento solo yo sabré) resulte mucho más dulce, más fría y calculada.

Otra vez pienso en Draco, pero no experimento ninguna culpa: por un momento he odiado a mi hijo, ese ser que me esclaviza en la incomprensión absoluta del instinto maternal.

Llego a casa tan tarde que Lucius ha desistido de esperarme. Supongo que, como no lo veo en salón, descansa tranquilamente en la cámara de ambos, ajenos a mi falta. Es muy gracioso: su honor ha sido mancillado y él todavía es ajeno a ello.

Me encanta.

Si entro en la habitación lo despertaré: sé que tiene el sueño ligero y me reconocerá. Tendré que tener sexo con él y no me apetece: Lestrange es mucho más complaciente que Lucius, es una pena no haberlo probado antes.

Me retiro a la habitación de invitados y, lentamente, me duermo en silencio.

Mañana tendré que responder a muchas preguntas y debo estar descansada.

Mi lado Black comienza a nacer. Bellatrix estaría muy orgullosa, desde luego.


	3. Consecuencia

" _La vida es sueño"_  


****

****

Silencio dentro de la sala, ha entrado el señor.

Lucius parece analizarme, sopesando las palabras que utilizará para recriminarme mi mal hábito nocturno. Querrá saber donde ha estado su posesión durante las horas que ha pasado en vela.

Cuando lo ve entrar por la puerta del comedor, Draco sabe que algo malo se avecina y, cobarde y astuto (lo primero no me hace muy feliz ni a mi ni ha su padre) decide que lo mejor es retirarse del campo del batalla.

A mi esposo no parece importarle, se sienta cómodamente en el otro cabezal de la mesa y me mira con sus frías pupilas metálicas.

Quiero que esté cabreado, porque solo así disfrutaré como me merezco.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –pregunta.

Se está haciendo el desinteresado, colocándose la servilleta tan tranquilamente. Pobre Lucius¿Acaso cree que todos estos años de matrimonio no han servido de nada? Lo conozco como a mi hijo: está intrigado, molesto y furioso.

Sé que hoy estoy especialmente hermosa: me he peinado el sedoso pelo sobre los hombros y apenas una doble pinza de estilo oriental sujeta algunos mechones a la altura de la nuca. El vestido de mañana es de color blanco, muy ceñido.

\- En el club –respondo, sonriéndole con una falsedad que él no nota. Está demasiado ocupado disimulando su propio enfado posesivo.

\- ¿Hasta las cuatro de la mañana?

\- Encontré muy buena compañía, Lucius.

Lo acaba de notar. Creo que ha sido la inflexión que le he dado a mis palabras. Lucius ha levantado la cabeza en el acto, mirándome acusador desde su posición de plena supremacía.

Por un momento me amilano: él es muy parecido a mi hermana¿Quién me asegura que no estoy fuera de peligro¿Acaso jugar con la mano derecha de Voldemort es tan poca cosa?

Pero en su mirada también veo desconcierto, y eso me hace recobrar un poco de valor.

\- Lestrange me hizo compañía durante toda la noche.

Ha sido un comentario algo desafortunado, sobre todo en el énfasis puesto sobre el adverbio de tiempo. El rostro de mi esposo se ha vuelto tan inexpresivo que apenas puedo evitar que mis labios tiemblen. Lucius me da miedo, pero supongo que así debe ser.

Lentamente, mi marido se levanta de la silla que ocupa y, sin desayunar, toma su varita y se retira de la sala muy seriamente.

No sé adonde va, pero tampoco me importa: me he librado de un duro castigo y, además, lo he preocupado.

Lucius no me ama, creo haberlo dejado claro; pero a veces pienso que, quizás, aún me dedique algo de cariño. ¿Quién sabe?

Draco se asoma prudentemente por el socavón de las cocinas y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Yo alzo una ceja: no dejaré que mi hijo piense que soy débil, es lo último que me faltaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres Draco?

\- Madre, si estuvieras engañando a Padre… ¿Me lo dirías?

Definitivamente, no sé que hemos hecho Lucius y yo para tener semejante cruz a nuestras espaldas: no solo está falto de luces, sino que además te despierta la conciencia. Y parece ser que eso es lo que quiere Lucius; debe haber hablado con él.

\- Eres un impertinente cariño –le digo con suma tranquilidad–, será mejor que te retires a tu habitación.

\- Padre te espera en el despacho, por si te interesa -replica él, omitiendo en su memoria la reprimenda que le he soltado.

Me entristezco. Draco ya no es aquel niño al que le inspiraba temor, ya no me adora como solía hacerlo. Se está convirtiendo en un hombre y eso me da miedo: va a dejar de quererme, como todos.

Lucius me espera en su despacho y, cuando entro, su mirada vuela sobre los rasgos definidos de mi cara.

Sé perfectamente lo que está pensando y, de repente, algo me viene a la cabeza: quizás ha usado la legeremancia conmigo y no me he dado cuenta. La idea me llena de terror.

\- Así que estuviste con Lestrange toda la noche.

Sonrío sin ganas y mi carnosa boca se le antoja despectiva.

\- Eres muy perspicaz querido –le replico con suma suavidad.

Él frunce el ceño y se me acerca.

\- ¿Haciendo "qué" Narcisa? –clava sus grandes manos (esas que tanto me gustan) en la carne de mis brazos, pero yo no grito, como le hubiese gustado.

\- Nada que tú no hicieses con Bellatrix –he sido muy mordaz y temeraria.

Y el bofetón que me ha estampado en la mejilla me lo confirma.

La sangre inunda mi boca. Yo sigo mirando al piso.

Lucius está gritándome pero yo no le oigo: solo puedo pensar en lo vacía que estoy mientras él descarga su ira justificada.

Por un momento, todo el amor que siento hacia Lucius (el mismo que hace que le odie tanto y desee vengarme de todo su desinterés) me llega hasta el corazón en forma de aguijonazo y empiezo a llorar.

Y a llorar.

Y a gemir.

Y a maldecirle entre murmuraciones.

Él me abraza y hace que le prometa el no volverle a engañar nunca más: soy su esposa y le debo obediencia.

Pero yo no soy sincera, yo le miento y le odio en instantes gemelos.  _Lo aborrezco._


	4. Agonía

" _Bajeza del alma"_  


Cae sobre mí su sombra y me cubre por completo. Lentamente, su cuerpo se adentra en el mío mientras el pomo de la puerta se hunde contra mi espalda, taladrándola.

Lucius está muy nervioso últimamente, y sólo se aplaca con estas embestidas esporádicas.

Jadeo de innegable placer cuando él me sube sobre su cadera y suspira, besándome en los labios con un deje de ansiedad, buscando el desecho amor que le profesor en una depresión de curvas de plástico. El olor almizcleño penetra en mi nariz con violencia, mareándome.

Cuando termina, Lucius me lleva a la cama y me acuesta. Luego se viste y se va, debe de tener otra cita.

Ya sé quién es su amante. Jamás lo habría adivinado, es la preciosa hija de McNair, Bethelem; una pelirroja de ojos negros, provocativa y aventurera.

Me da miedo pensar que él la prefiera a ella y me deje sola. No quiero que eso pase.

A lo largo de mi vida he visto a muchísimas mujeres que se consumen en silencio. Con frecuencia son las personas más agudas e interesantes que he conocido: pero pertenecen al sexo subyugado y, por lo tanto, no tienen más remedio que resignarse a su suerte. Una que, tristemente, comparto.

Levantarme ha sido una agonía. La doncella se me acerca para vestirme, pero yo la despido con un gesto lleno de frialdad: soy una hermosa reina, pero solo Lucius parece no darse cuenta.

Por enésima vez juro que se arrepentirá y, llena de determinación, me decido a volverle a traicionar.

Ésta vez el lugar elegido es la  _Parnasse_ , un restaurante de mucha categoría. He quedado con Claire, la esposa del bueno para nada de Nott. Ésta muchachita es de las pocas mujeres que han conseguido su emancipación en el hogar, pero ello se debe a que William la quiere bien, la adora.

A veces, mi envidia hacia Claire es casi tan intensa como mi simpatía.

La mujer es muy atractiva: es joven y rubia, su pelo rizado es tan maravilloso que a veces creo encontrarme frente a una banshee. Hay algo en el verde de sus pupilas que consigue atraparme con exquisita eficacia, sus ademanes son muy elegantes. Tiene veintinueve años, pero parece mucho más joven.

Le he propuesto mi idea muy discretamente y ella se ha mostrado encantada: además de seductora, Claire es mucho más liberal que cualquier mujer que conozca.

Paga ella, porque dice que sería muy descortés no invitarme.

Se levanta de su asiento y me ofrece su brazo de una forma algo curiosa: como si él fuera un chico.

Cuando salimos del local, su comportamiento me revela el juego que me propone: Claire se ha comprado una boina y esconde su cabello bajo ella. Es de mi altura, un tanto más baja, pero los tacones de aguja la sitúan un centímetro por encima de mi. Finge ser el hombre de mis sueños durante toda la tarde, riéndonos de la vida. Claire me asegura que tengo veinticinco años y yo me sonrojo (no porque esté enamorada de esta chica exuberante, sino porque en realidad tengo treinta y dos).

Me ha traído a un lugar bastante cálido y caro. Claire me sube gentilmente con la varita, cambiando la voz a un tono mucho más rudo que el que normalmente usa.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, el mundo se transforma y el placer cobra un nuevo sentido: Claire me hace el amor como mujer. Retozamos entre las sábanas hasta que yo no puedo seguir y ella, entre mis piernas y mientras acaricia mi sexo acompasadamente, se ríe de mi ingenuidad cuando le aseguro lo hermoso que me ha parecido todo.

Al final no puedo evitar echarme a llorar, porque lo que realmente me ha gustado es que Claire ha fingido amarme, y eso es lo que me gustaría que hiciese el hombre con el que estoy casada.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Es que acaso el amor entre serpientes duele tanto?, ¿no soy lo suficientemente hermosa?

Dejo a mi ninfa cerca de su casa y, tras sonreírme, me asegura que nadie se enterará de nuestra escapada: a ella tampoco le interesa, porque Nott es muy permisivo con sus escarceos, pero solo si él está incluido en el espectáculo.

Acabo de ver la cara pervertida de un hombre muy y serio y, mientras camino hacia mi casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en si Lucius también tiene esas tendencias. O no.

Cuando entro al hogar conyugal, el frío me golpea muco más fuerte que si caminase por la calle. Todos duermen; los que están en casa.

Lucius no se encuentra en la habitación. La certeza me invade, aplastándome contra la cruel realidad. É _l ha sido siempre un paso por delante de mí_ , debí haberlo intuido.


	5. Sangre

" _Drama"_  


****

El mundo se ha parado entre nosotros, demostrándonos que su naturaleza cruel cobra más sentido entre dos que entre tres, donde las miradas pueden ser mal repartidas y así el odio se convierte en una bruma difusa, en vez de encontrar su foco.

He ido a parar a la boca del lobo y, desafiando a la costumbre, me he puesto a enarbolar una bandera, para hacer más evidente mi falta.

Y Lucius, después de insinuarle varias cosas, no ha tenido más remedio que levantarse del sillón y anunciar que nos vamos del Club.

Inspiro lentamente, observando la expresión burlona de mi hermana Bellatrix. La miro de frente, cara a cara, gris contra azul (como los lobos que se retan) y decido que ambas nos mataríamos en este preciso instante, en el segundo que viene y se hace desear.

Es importante que mantenga la compostura: todos miran.

Me levanto elegantemente y aprieto el brazo de Lucius que, muy ennoblecido y gallardo, sonríe con dedicación a nuestros amigos y compañeros de penurias y escasas alegrías.

Salimos en silencio a la calle Londinense. Hace tanto frío que mis brazos y mi espalda, desnudos, tiemblan.

Lucius conjura un abrigo de piel y me lo echa por los hombros. Siempre tan galante…

Lo observo durante unos segundos: es casi diez centímetros más alto que yo, y mucho más fuerte. Yo, delicada y frágil en apariencia, soy un mero complemento de su presencia divina.

Entramos en una carroza de pegasos. Dentro, el aire es mucho más cálido y la iluminación, más intensa. El cochero espolea a los animales con el látigo de sus pesadillas. El vehículo se mueve, despegando sin turbulencias.

Dentro de la carroza parece que algo me ahoga: la tensión de tener a Lucius, furioso, delante de mi. Se ha servido una copa de Brandy escocés y la saborea lentamente, mirándome con intención.

\- ¿A qué vino ese beso a Lestrange, querida?

Obviamente se refiere al cariñoso gesto que le procuré en la comisura de sus labios. Un poco de valentía me llena y sonrío tranquilamente.

\- Estaba saludándolo. ¿O ahora vas a prohibírmelo?

Lucius agita suavemente la copa, que contiene algo del líquido rojizo, y pestañea sereno.

\- No me gusta el tono que estás usando conmigo, Narcisa –voz de hielo, revestida de acero frío e inexpugnable.

Experimento un escalofrío que hace que me estremezca y él lo nota. De repente tomo conciencia de que ya ha ganado, pero no se ha dado cuenta.

\- Es el tono que debí haber usado hace mucho tiempo, Lucius.

 _El famoso paso en falso brilla con su presencia._  Lo sé porque se ha puesto rígido. Las venas del cuello se le han hinchado y sé, por experiencia, que está conteniendo su instinto agresivo.

\- ¿Así lo crees?

\- Sí.

En un segundo, el dolor de mi rostro es insoportable y grito de agonía. Lucius me ha golpeado con la copa, directo a mi mejilla. Ha sido tan fuerte, que la campana superior de cristal se ha hecho añicos sobre mi carne, desgarrando el moflete y el pómulo.

El miedo me invade, produciéndome un agujero en el estómago y un temblor en las piernas. Mis ojos, abiertos como los de una perra asustada, lo miran con pánico y sorpresa.

Lucius sonríe, cambia de copa y se recuesta en el sillón de la carroza, pasando su brazo por encima del cabezal.

\- Espero que te replantees tus ideas.


	6. Vadea

_"Que no sepa tu mano izquierda lo que hace la derecha"_

 

La luz del balcón se filtra a través de la cristalera. Suavemente, el cortinaje pálido ondea a placer.

Estoy sentada frente al tocador, intentando elegir los polvos más apropiados para disimular la larga cicatriz de mi mejilla. Desgraciadamente, mi poción no ha surtido tal y como a mi me habría gustado: tarda demasiado en borrar las huellas de la ira.

Suspiro, porque siento como si mi cuerpo pesase más de lo normal. Me miro en el espejo y veo tristeza; acabadas, mis pupilas destilan sumisión.

Suspiro, descargando una derrota al aire impuro de mi habitación, aceptando las cosas como siempre he hecho. Tal vez, solo tal vez, mi ansia guerrera haya desaparecido.

El elfo doméstico que se encarga de nuestros aposentos asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Frunzo el ceño: esa criatura me inspira una desconfianza ciega, sin fundamentos. Debe ser mi intuición de mujer, que me avisa (clandestina) del peligro que conlleva dejar que mi vasallo admire todos mis movimientos. ¿Dónde estaba esta alerta la primera vez que Lucius me sonrió?

Me levanto lentamente y me encamino hacia la puerta, que cierro con mis manos blancas, de delicados dedos largos. Luego me encamino hacia el balcón, arropándome en la bata de seda blanca.

El pelo cae sobre el pecho, liberándose del rodillo que lo aprisiona.

Con una acusada sensación de derrota, dejo que mi frente se apoye en la cristalera del balcón. Mientras, mis ojos se pasean entre la luz vespertina , que tiñe las hoja de los árboles de verde dorado, muy traslúcido.

Siento que todo es bello, pero una ilusión lo envuelve: casi como si no pudiese despertar de un sueño muy profundo, pero lo intentase.

Quiero escapar, eso es lo que siento. Deseo irme de aquí, deseo dejar de sufrir. No soy egoísta, nadie me llorará.

Abro los ventanales, avanzo muy despacio. Mi mirada se abstrae en el fondo de mi alma, retraída y sola, temblando como un niño: mi conciencia.

Abajo está todo mi anhelo. Abajo, muy abajo. Saltaré. Saltaré para salvarme.


	7. Simple

 

**" _Animal de bajas pasiones"_**

 

* * *

 

\- Estabas aquí...-la voz helada de Bellatrix Black no tiene efecto aparente en mi; pero por dentro, el estómago se me revuelve de miedo y vergüenza. Hay que creerme si digo que, peor que la muerte, es el desprecio de una hermana como la mía.

 

Yo, que siempre había deseado ser como ella, superarla en todos los aspectos, me veo obligado a soportar su burla.

 

Hace una semana que el elfo doméstico -esa infame criatura a la que maldeciré por el resto de mis días- me encontró tirada en el césped.

 

El medimago me diagnosticó toda una serie de traumatismos, pero la medicina mágica lo cura todo en un santiamén, restándole dramatismo al asunto.

 

La próximo vez utilizaré veneno.

 

\- ¿Me buscabas? –sé que mi voz suena monótona y, tal vez, a Bellatrix le parezca infantil.

 

\- En realidad, buscaba a la princesa de Slytherin, no a la niña llorona.

 

\- Pues coge cita, porque la niña llorona se va a quedar un tiempo -siseo, harta de que me recuerde lo que, en su opinión, fueron mis "días gloriosos".

 

\- Narcisa...- arrastra las palabras con frialdad.

 

Intenta abrazarme por la cintura y darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me levantó y la miro con seriedad, advirtiéndole de que deseo que se me aleje lo más posible. Los abrazos de Bellatrix son fríos y sus besos parecen morder la carne que acarician, la quiero bien lejos.

 

\- Quiero que te vayas –le doy la espalda y me siento frente al tocador. Mi orgullo está herido y el pulso de mi mano, aún débil, tiembla levemente. No es a causa de la convalecencia, empero.

 

\- Calma, pequeña tórtola- se sienta en la cama y me mira, curiosa de mis movimientos-. Sólo vengo a por respuestas.

 

De reojo, reitero mis pensamientos acerca de ella: no es en absoluto una puta barata, no, es la zorra más cara que he conocido. Con reincidencia y elitismo. Me enferma.

 

\- Entonces pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que te lo diría a ti,  _Bella_? –apreto los puños con desesperación. ¡Quiero que se vaya!– Eres la última persona a la que le confesaría nada. Siempre he dicho que de tu boca entran y salen cosas retorcidas y sucias.

 

La desafío con la mirada. Ella calla un momento, estudiándome.

 

\- En más de un sentido –añado.

 

Y supongo que esa es la gota que colma el vaso.

 

Bellatrix se me acerca serena: contonea las caderas a un lado y a otro, de forma casual y mística. De repente, me encuentro en sus zarpas, que se han enterrado en mi pelo y tiran de él hacia atrás. Furiosa, pega su mejilla a la mía con brusquedad. Mañana tendré un moratón enorme, pero no es lo que me preocupa en estos momentos.

 

\- Dime, Narcisa, la princesa… -siseó con odio acumulado, tirándome del pelo-. ¿Qué sientes cuando ves como de derrumba tu mundo y solo eres una espectadora del fin? –se ríe con cinismo, calladamente.

 

Mi corazón se ha disparado de miedo.

 

\- Suéltame –suplico.

 

\- Ssssshhhh -pone su dedo en mis labios–. Has intentado buscar la aventura y, jugando con fuego, al final te has quemado –ríe–. Yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas.

 

Clava sus uñas en mi cuello y después, como solo ella puede lograr hacerlo, posa sus labios en la herida sangrante y succiona, pasiva.

 

Sé lo que piensa, sé lo que anhela: sentirse poderosa. Y lo está consiguiendo. Yo lloro sin poder reprimirme. Tengo miedo, pero estoy furiosa.

 

Me giro violentamente y le estampo un beso rotundo en los labios.

 

\- ¿Enseñarme? –lloro, abriéndole la túnica con una celeridad casi bestial, sin despegar mis labios de su boca-. ¡Tú no tienes nada que enseñarme, puta!

 

Una furia desconocida nace en mí de pronto. No tengo más límite que hacerle pagar mi dolor a esa hermana matratadora. ¡Como la odio! Su veneno ha inyectado hasta la última gota de mi sangre, ha obnubilado mi mente y ha emponzoñado mi familia.

 

Pero como siempre, me olvido de con quien estoy tratando. Bellatrix no es otra Claire comprensiva. Es una Black, una mortífaga. Y siempre será un error subestimar a la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

 

Unas uñas se entierran en mi mejilla. Yo grito de dolor, apartando de mi a mi hermana, que cae al piso. Bellatrix ya no sonríe, ni siquiera de desprecio. Me mira con ojos de serpiente y, si no fuese humana, creería que la he visto pestañear en doble sentido.

 

Se levanta.

 

Se acerca.

 

Y contrario a todo pronóstico, contrario a toda su naturaleza sanguinaria, cruel y vengativa, Bellatrix me encierra entre sus brazos y me besa con suavidad.

 

Aprieto los labios con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. El beso de Bellatrix es calmo, pero me repulsa.

 

Aunque de todas formas, mi cuerpo acaba por destensarse e, inevitablemente, languidezco como una flor.

 

Porque aunque sea una zorra, sigue haciendo bien lo que más le gusta. En muchos sentidos, sé por qué ha durado tanto con Lestrange, un hombre tan exigente: Bellatrix es una mente poderosa, pero también un personaje atrevido. Siempre lo he dicho.

 

Sus caderas, tan parecidas a las mías, se estrechan, sin previo aviso, con brusquedad. Bella me arrincona en la pared y me mira a los ojos.

 

\- Quince minutos… -murmura con seriedad–, sólo quince minutos, Narcisa.

 

\- Quince…-acepto en un susurro, perdiendo la mirada en las luces distantes de la balconada, cuando Bellatrix me sube el vestido y entierra su rostro entre mis tensas piernas, el mundo cambia en torno a mi.

 

Para qué perder el tiempo diciéndole que esto está mal, ella no escucharía. Quince minutos con la boca cerrada, me ha pedido, me ha ordenado.

 

Y sinceramente, prefiero someterme y esperar a ver que pasa, a sentir su crucio en mi cuerpo. Sí, mejor así.

 

La lengua cálida y femenina degusta con exclusividad las paredes de mi sexo tembloroso. Me da asco pensar que quien lo hace es mi hermana, pero podría cerrar los ojos y pensar que es otra persona. Lo hace realmente bien.

 

Jadeo, exhalando tibios gemidos de vez en cuando. A ella le encanta oírme, saber que tiene el poder y ha ganado.

 

Son sus manos ahora las que hacen el trabajo, las que se vengan.

 

Me echo a llorar, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.

 

\- Sssshhhh, quince minutos Narcisa… Recuérdalo, quince…. –me dice, moviendo sus dedos mientras me besa, mientras me muerde el labio hasta hacerme sangre.

 

\- Basta…-gimo.

 

\- Calla, o perderás el juego.

 

\- Bellatrix, por favor…-suplico, dejándome caer en el piso. Bella se aparta y atusa sus ropas, mirándome con desprecio luego.

 

\- Eres hermosa Narcisa –admite–, pero no tienes lo que hay que tener. Eres una vergüenza, la desgracia de todas la mujeres -ríe suavemente, chupándose los dedos-. ¿Vas a seguir compadeciéndote de ti misma o vas a ponerle las cosas claras a Lucius? No dejarás que se divierta sin ti, ¿verdad?

 

Levanto la cabeza y la miro con furia.

 

\- ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?

 

Ella, mirando en derredor, sugiere con voz traviesa:

 

\- Mátale.

 

Así de simple.


	8. Voluntad

" _En ti está el poder"_  


Las agujas del reloj eran como espadas. Quizá es que me esté obsesionando con la muerte, pero la visita de Bella me ha dejado totalmente confundida. Yo nunca había pensado en ese tipo de venganza. Solo en lo juegos infantiles que le había visto hacer a mi madre de pequeña.

Pero… ¿Matarle?

Un escalofrío me sube desde la base de la espina dorsal y siento un nudo en el estómago.  _Matar_ es algo muy diferente. No creo ser capaz de echarle veneno en una copa, o de clavarle un puñal mientras hacemos el amor. O lo que queda de lo que hay entre nosotros dos. Tiste pero cierto.

Estoy asustada, porque varias veces me he visto contemplando esa posibilidad, la de matarlo, y no me parece una buena opción. ¿Y si sobrevive? La muerta, entonces, sería yo. Y no estaríamos hablando de una caída seca desde un balcón, ni del apacible asesinato por envenenamiento. No, no es su estilo: Lucius sería mucho más cruel. Me demostraría que sigo siendo la misma estúpida con la que se casó por dinero y, después, seguramente me dejaría sola.

No… no me creo capaz.

No obstante, temo pensar que quizás Bellatrix me esté poniendo a prueba por algún tipo de razón. No quiero pensar cuales son sus motivos, pero intuyo que está analizando hasta donde puedo llegar por mí misma sin que se quiebre mi voluntad.

Siento decepcionarte, Bella, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente. Fui a Slytherin, pero mi única ambición era casarme con este hombre de hielo. Ahora estoy tan arrepentida…

Miro por encima de mi hombro y el elfo desgreñado corre hacia la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano. Parpadeo. Voy a volverme loca.

Ahora que paseo por la casa con una nueva idea en la mente, me doy cuenta de la cantidad de espadas que Lucius tiene en las paredes. Nunca me había fijado y, ahora, me sorprende que todas estén en perfectas condiciones.

Camino hacia el estudio, donde encuentro a Draco enfrascado en sus libros sobre artes oscuras. Sé que a mi hijo no le gusta estudiar, que si no estuviésemos encima de él, jamás pondría los codos ni se interesaría; pero es necesario que se convierta en alguien digno, porque los inútiles no sirven y mueren, irremediablemente. Si no aportas nada al Círculo, este se encargará de eliminar tu carga.

Yo lo sé muy bien.

Draco no me mira, como siempre, y me siento terriblemente ofendida y desafiada. ¡Qué demonios se ha creído este crío para darme la espalda! ¡A mí, que soy su madre!

\- Draco –le llamo con voz fría. Él se vuelve rápidamente.

\- ¿Sí, madre? –esboza una mueca de fastidio que odio.

\- Cuando yo esté presente, lo ideal sería que me saludases.

\- Eres mi madre…

\- Por eso mismo –lo taladro con la mirada.

Draco se amilana. Pobrecillo: tiene esa parte de mi temple que no le llevará a ninguna parte. Me saluda con respeto y vuelve a sentarse, poniendo sus ojos grises sobre las letras, pero sin leerlas.

\- ¿Sabes donde está tu padre? – pregunto, observando su nuca.

\- En casa de Lestrange.

Se me corta la respiración y el corazón me bombea con furia. En casa de Lestrange. Lestrange. Bellatrix y Rodolphus, maldita sea.

Salgo intempestiva de la sala y me dirijo hacia la cocina poniendo pies en polvorosa. Nerviosa, cojo un cuchillo y lo escondo entre los pliegues de mi vestido. Solo por si acaso.

Ah, maldito Lucius… Seguramente habrá oído la conversación que tuve con Bella y, furioso, llegará a casa con las nuevas noticias de que me he acostado con el marido de su cuñada.

Mejor prevenir que curar, siempre puedo alegar defensa propia.

El cuchillo contra mi muslo me produce escalofríos: no sé si podré, no me veo capaz.

Maldición, mi hermana se quedó con toda la determinación de nuestra familia, ni siquiera el estúpido de mi primo podía superarla en obstinación.

Estoy prácticamente muerta.


	9. Determinantes y posesivos

" _Esperando, encontró la solución a sus problemas._  


_No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, el tiempo le dio la salida"_

 

El peso de mi marido hunde la cama por la parte derecha. Yo estoy de espaldas a él, luchando por que mi respiración no se escuche demasiado. Él no debe notar que estoy nerviosa, porque sospecharía.

Lucius se hunde en las mantas y lanza un suspiro cansado, aunque no sé de qué, si vive como quiere.

No me toca ni reclama mi tacto, como siempre que quiere pensar bien las cosas. El tiempo pasa con lentitud, obligándome a contar los latidos de mi corazón. Espero a que él se levante, furioso por intentar ocultar su enorme enfado. Pero eso todavía no pasa.

Tengo el cuchillo bajo la almohada y mi mano reposa junto a mi rostro, dispuesta a hundirse bajo el plumón si la ocasión lo requiere.

Lucius aún está despierto, porque se gira entre las sábanas y ríe suavemente, mirando al techo.

Matarle, así de simple. La idea rebota en mi mente como una cancioncilla pegadiza. Sí, matarlo sería maravilloso, una venganza perfecta de la mano que menos se esperaría. Pero no soy estúpida: si tardo lo suficiente, él puede reaccionar. Entonces, la que deje de respirar seré yo. Y eso no está en mis planes.

\- ¿Duermes? –me pregunta con su voz profunda.

Claro que no, imbécil; quiero decirle; sabes perfectamente lo que he estado haciendo, Rodolphus es un gran amigo tuyo. ¿Vas a seguir siendo cínico hasta el final?

Pero no me atrevo a pronunciar esas desafiantes palabras, no sería una buena idea. Además, él ya lo sabe, yo se lo dije en aquella cena, cuando Draco me preguntó si le contaría mi infidelidad. Qué estúpida soy, por un momento me olvidé de mi propia metedura de pata.

Aunque una cosa muy diferente es que lo diga yo y otra que lo haga Rodolphus: los acuerdos tácitos de silencio no suelen romperse, pero algo ha motivado lo suficiente a Lestrange como para contarlo todo. Siempre puedo retomar el atractivo plan inicial y clavarle el cuchillo hasta que le salga por la espalda. Ah, qué tentador…

\- No –musito, acobardada por el calor de su cuerpo que, lentamente, se gira hacia mi para abrazarme.

Cuando Lucius hace eso, parece un determinante posesivo. Que, sin ser el artículo, lo define perfectamente en ésta situación. Me estremezco, agachando la cabeza cuando él la inclina sobre mi hombro desnudo.

\- He estado pensando querida...-me acaricia la mejilla que alguna vez maltrató con una copa de cristal.- He decidido que quizás no sea muy conveniente que vuelvas a salir de casa –atrapa una de mis manos– sería perfecto si ni siquiera hablases con nadie.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto, girándome para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Lo sé todo Narcisa –él achica los ojos–, todo...

Está a punto de atraparme la boca con su manaza y yo, sacudida por el instinto de supervivencia, dirijo la mano hacia la almohada, dispuesta a terminar con todo.

Pero la marcha arde y Lucius debe irse: el señor quiere acorralar a Potter en el ministerio.

Yo no lo sé aún, pero mañana me alegraré de éste infortunado encuentro de mortífagos, porque Lucius no volverá a mi cama nunca más.

No ha sido producto de mi valentía ni de mi odio. No obstante, Azkaban le espera.

Determinante. Así es la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento mucho haber tenido que subir de nuevo el fic para los que vayan a leerlo de nuevo (y también para los que no y anden frustrados), pero he tenido la imperante necesidad de corregir los errores de transcripción. He hecho algunos cambios en los párrafos e incluso en la caracterización de algún personaje fugaz. Perdonen las molestias.


End file.
